Memorias del pasado
by Ruka-Cullen
Summary: Ella no es lo q todos piensa que es, el la ve y se enamora pero las cosas se complicas, q pasara cuando dos destinos se unan


**Este es mi primer fics espero q les guste**

**Memory last**

Alguien me dijo alguna vez que la mitad de nuestra vidas la pasamos felices y que la otra mitad es tristeza, que el amor era algo que había de encontrarse por si solo, que siempre debemos sacrificarnos por los demás, yo la verdad es que desde hace seis meses atrás mi vida no tenia sentido alguno, desde aquel día de Abril en el que me encontraron en mi habitación, pues alguien me había drenado casi toda la sangre que había en mi cuerpo, dejándome a mi al borde de la muerte, pero creo que mis ganas de vivir fueron más grandes ya que sobreviví, aun cuando los doctores deban por seguro que yo moriría.

Pero si creía que mi vida iba a ser tan tranquila después de ese incidente estuve muy equivocada, el día en que desperté – después que logre ganarle a la muerte – mi doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo ósea Embaraza y de no se quien, porque hasta esa noche hace seis meses yo nunca había tenido novio alguno, ni siquiera había besado a nadie, y de repente de la nada me dicen que estoy EMBARAZA, fue un golpe muy duro para mi.

**Flash Back**

_Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, odio mi nombre así que simplemente todos me dicen Bella, mis padres de divorciaron cuando yo apenas tenia algunos meses de nacida, mi madre Renée como yo la llamo me llevo a vivir con ella a Phoenix pues decía que Forks – el lugar en donde había vivido antes la asfixiaba – viví durante 15 años con ella, pero iba de vez en cuando a visitar a mi papa en Forks, hasta hace un años atrás que mis padres decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad, mi padre se vino a vivir con nosotras a Phoenix, no voy a negar que estaba feliz, pues mi familia al fin volvía a unirse, el día de mi cumpleaños, por primera vez en 16 años estaba celebrándolo con Renée y Charlie, juntos como una familia, la navidad y el año nuevo fue lo mejor de todo, estaba feliz por tener a mi familia nuevamente reunida, pero no todo fue felicidad._

_Él 6 de Abril de 2004, mis padres habían salido en una cita, y yo me había quedado en casa, casualmente ese día sentía que alguien me estaba vigilando, pero no me sentía incomodo en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera asustada, simplemente intrigada, de quien era que me estaba vigilando y porque era que lo estaba haciendo, a las diez de la noche subí a mi recamara a descansar, mis padres no iban a llegar hasta más tarde y no pensaba esperarlos despierta. _

_Ese fue mi primero error, pues en cuanto cruce la puerta sentí unos brazos fríos rodear mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia un pared dura y fría, quería saber quien era aquella persona que me tenia sujetada, si es que era una persona, lo próximo que sentí fue como algo filoso penetraba mi cuello, trate de luchar pero no podía, sea lo que sea que me tenia sujeta era mucho más fuerte que yo, perdí la conciencia lentamente, pero antes de hacerlo sentí que algo me levantaba y me dejaba en mi cama._

_- Perdóname – esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de dejarme caer en la profunda oscuridad_

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve en aquella oscuridad, lo único que podía sentir era mi cuerpo en llamas, era un dolor insoportable, quería que alguien apagara aquel fuego, pero nadie lo hacia, hasta que aquel suplicio fue disminuyendo, hasta el tal punto en que se extinguió por completo, abrí lo ojos lentamente y me encontraba en una habitación de color blanca, con cortinas color crema, el olor a fármacos y desinfectante llego a mi, sabia en donde estaba en un hospital mi segundo hogar desde que tengo conocimiento, piso este lugar cada semana mínimo cinco o seis veces, suspire resignada siempre sin importar lo que pasara terminaría en un hospital_

_- Bella ya despertaste – mire a mi derecha y vi a mis padres que estaban a mi lado, tenían grande ojeras y sus rostro mostraban cansancio _

_- ¿Qué me paso? – me voz sonaba apenas en un susurro_

_- Cariño te encontramos en tu cama – empezó a hablar mi padre con tristeza y furia reflejada en sus ojos - al borde de la muerte alguien encontró a la casa y no se como demonios te dreno toda la sangre y te... te_

_- Me que – pregunte preocupada, entonces mi madre empezó a llorar, solo una palabra me vino a la mente, ese ser me había VIOLADO – acaso fui… violada _

_- Lo siento cariño pero es lo que creemos – respondió mi madre aun llorando_

_Se que debía llorar, que debía estar histérica, querer atentar contra mi vida, pero simplemente no me sentía de esa manera, simplemente me sentí vacía, mis padres me contaron todo, al parecer había estado en coma durante dos larga semanas, en la que me tenían que hacer constante trasfusiones de sangre, pues al parecer aquel ser me había drenado casi toda la sangre. Si fuera imposible de ser pensaría que fue un vampiro, me estaban informando sobre todo lo que me había pasado, cuando el Dr. Thompson entro._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes Isabella? – me pregunto, odiaba ese nombre que ya que _

_- Me siento cansada y con mucha, mucha hambre – mi estomago empezó a gruñir en afirmación a eso – jejejeje lo ve_

_- Si ya veo… Esto… Isabella me llegaron unos exámenes que pedí ayer y bueno – el hombre se veía tenso y serio, eso no me agrado _

_- ¿Le sucede algo a mi hija? Alexander – pregunto mi madre en un tono de preocupación_

_- Bella lo que te voy a decir no se como lo vas a tomar – me explico con seriedad y tristeza – tengo una hija de tu edad y se que esto no va a ser nada fácil para ti_

_- Ya dígame que pasa – quería que me dijera que era lo que tenia ahora_

_- Estas Embarazada_

_Esas dos palabras me dolieron bastante, más que enterarme que fui violada y casi asesinada, tan solo tenia 16 años y ya estaba embarazada, no sabia que pensar ni que hacer, el doctor Thompson me dio dos soluciones el aborto ya que aun no tenia mucho tiempo de embarazo o darlo en adopción, la primera la rechace en el instante en que me la dijo, yo no soy nadie para matar a un ser viviente y menos un bebe que no tiene la culpa de lo que ese ser me hizo, así que solo me quedaba una sola cosa la adopción, decidí que eso era lo mejor, yo soy prácticamente una niña no sabría cuidar a un bebe, aunque mis padres me ayudaran, lo mejor seria darlo en adopción para que tuviera una verdadera familia._

_Los primeros meses fueron horrible debo decir que las nauseas matutinas no me mataban de broma, los antojos eran lo peor, despertaba a mi padre a las dos o tres de la mañana para que me trajera algún aperitivo, lo que más lo mandaba a comprar era pepinillos con chocolate, aunque a mi padre le causaba asco, a mi la verdad me encantaban, hubieron noches en la que mi padre recorrió todo Phoenix buscando lo que le pedía, nunca se quejaba yo sabia que no le agrada mucho que lo enviáramos a comprar comida, mi madre me dijo que cuando yo estaba en su vientre también fue lo mismo así que siempre le decía a mi padre que ya debía de estar acostumbrada._

_Cuando tenia cinco meses ya no podía ver mis pies, tenia la panza enorme y no voy a negar que lloraba bastante al verme al espejo, antes no era amante de nada que tuviera que ver con mi figura, pero el embarazo, apenas y me podía mover de la cama, mi madre al ver esto me empezó a dar clases de bordado para pasar el tiempo, aunque me picaba muchas veces con la aguja, cuando le agarre la técnica no volví a picarme, me la pasaba bordando una manta, al principio, la hacia para mi pero luego empecé a hacerlo para la cosa que tenia en mi vientre. No puedo negarlo que me empezaba a encariña con aquel ser que se encontraba en mi cuerpo, cuando estaba triste y lloraba sentía unas pataditas de aquel pequeño ser como diciéndome que siempre estaba ahí. Lo que odiaba era las transfusiones que me tenia que hacer cada dos semanas, pues mi cuerpo no producía la sangre suficiente, algo que los doctores no entendían._

_Me levante aquel viernes 10 de septiembre un poco tarde, pues anoche me había quedado a terminar de tejer la pequeña manta que le estaba haciendo al mi bebe… ¿esperen mi bebe?, vamos Bella recuerda lo darás en adopción no te encariñes – me dijo mi conciencia, ella tenia razón, ya me estaba encariñando con el bebe, y eso no podía ser posible, yo ya había tomado una decisión así que no podía dar marcha a atrás, quite las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo y al hacerlo, vi que mis mantas estaba de color roja_

_- AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grite con todas mis fuerzas algo iba mal, acaso estaba perdiendo a mi bebe_

_Mis padre llegaron en menos de un minuto a mi cuarto, yo estaba llorando y cuando vieron que estaba sangrando, mi padre corrió a mi lado y me ayudo a levantarme, para llevarme al hospital, estaba aterrada y asustada, no quería que nada le pasara a mi bebe, no quería perderlo, no quería quedarme sin la única cosa que le daba sentido a mi vida _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y aquí me encuentro tratando de traer al mundo una nueva vida, pero había un pequeño problema, estaba aterrada de perder a mi bebe o que naciera enfermo, eso me asustaba, pero igual hacia lo que el doctor me pedía, mi madre y mi padre – bueno Charlie estaba desmayado en el suelo desde hace unos cinco minutos atrás -, mi madre me tomaba de la mano con fuerza para que pujara con fuerza, pero sentía que las fuerzas se me acaban

- Vamos Bella una vez más – me dijo el doctor Thompson entre mis pierna – puedo ver la cabeza y vaya que tiene cabello

- No es tiempo de bromas Dr. Thompson, DUELE – grite con lágrima en los ojos

- Tienes razón vamos una vez más

- DUELE

- Lo se hija pero tu puede una vez más – me animo mi madre, claro ella no es la que esta trayendo a un hijo al mundo

Puje con fuerza, con el ultimo aliento que me quedaba, entonces escuche el sonido más bello de todos, un fuerte llanto, que podía dejar a cualquiera sordo, pero a mi me lleno de felicidad, me levante como puede y vi a una enfermera que tenia a mi bebe en brazos, quería cargarlo, tenerlo en mis brazos, pero justo en ese momento entro la mujer del orfanato para niños, me asuste, acaso se pensaba llevar a mi bebe, no, no eso no se los iba a permitir

- Démelo, lo quiero cargar - rogué

- Bella ya se lo van a llevar – me dijo mi madre con tristeza

- No, no, mama por favor no dejen que se lo lleven, por favor – la mire con desesperación no quería que me quitaran a mi bebe

- Pero Bella tu…

- Yo nada, quiero a mi bebe, no lo daré en adopción, lo quiero ahora – exigí estire mi brazos hacia la enfermera, la cual me vio y luego vio a mi madre

- Ella es su madre, entréguele a su bebe – si antes amaba a mi madre ahora la idolatraba

La enfermera se acerco con mi bebe, el cual estaba envuelto con la misma manta de color crema que yo le había tejido, me dio a mi bebe y yo lo acurruque en mi pequeño era hermosa, realmente hermosa, una pequeña cabeza redonda cubierta con unos rizos de color cobrizo a mi parecer, sus piel era de color pálida similar a la de mi familia, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, era tan hermosa, tan bella, tan mía, justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más hermosa, sus ojos se abrieron revelando unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, ella era mía, era mi niña, mi bebe. Me llevaron a mi habitación, a mi bebita la llevaron a revisar pues como había nacida prematura temían que algunos de sus órganos no se hubiera desarrollado a la perfección, pero yo tenia la plena confianza de que ella estaba sana que todo en ella era perfecto.

Casi al mediodía mi padre al fin había reaccionado, aunque el pobre casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que no pensaba dar en adopción que se quedaría conmigo, aunque no le agradaba la idea no iba a permitir que me quitaran a mi niña, que por cierto aun no desidia su nombre.

- Mama ¿Qué nombre crees que sea el adecuado para mi bebe? – le pregunte a mi madre quien me estaba dando de comer pues sentía mi cuerpo agotado

- No lo se que tal Maria o Eugenia – propuso mi madre, ninguno de esos nombre me agrado

- ¿Que tal Elizabeth? – propuso mi padre entrando al cuarto con unos globos que decía _"Para la nueva madre"_

- No son muy comunes – dije yo pensativa, quería que mi hija tuviera un nombre única, ya que ella sentía que era única

Estuvimos discutiendo nombres para mi bebe durante media ahora y aun no había llegado a ningún acuerdo, justo en ese momento entro una enfermera, con mi bebe en brazos, quise levantarme y correr a tomar a mi bebe pero sabia que eso no era conveniente, la mujer se acerco a mi y me dio a mi bebe el cual abrace y la atraje a mi pecho, ella pareció reconocerme pues se acurruco mucho más a mi pecho

- ¿Cómo esta mi nieta? – le pregunto mi madre al Dr. Thompson que había entrado detrás de la enfermera

- La verdad… es que esa pequeñita es especial – dijo el hombre sonriendo, aunque yo ya sabia que mi bebe era especial

- A que se refiere con especial – pregunto estaba vez mi padre

- Pues esta más sana que un caballo, sus órganos estaban desarrollados a la perfección, no tiene ningún rastro de se prematura, es más si no fuera porque yo mismo leí los análisis de cuanto tiempo tenia Bella juraría que Bella en vez de seis meses tenia era los nueve meses cumplido

Ellos siguieron hablando pero yo centre toda mi atención en mi pequeño ángel que estaba mirándome a los ojos, era extraño pero me sentía conectada a ella y no era como una madre e hija, sino algo mucho más fuerte, algo en ella me hacia pensar en el ser que me cambio la vida, no lo odiaba eso seria imposible, por dos razones, la primera me dio a mi pequeña niña y la segunda, algo en lo más profundo de mi corazón me decía que no lo odiara, que jamás debía de hacerlo, y por eso es que no lo podía odiar, además como odiar a alguien que me dio un regalo tan bello y maravilloso como lo es…

- Reneesme – hable en voz alta llamando la atención de todos – así se llamara Reneesme Carlie Swan


End file.
